The Muse & His Sunlight Beauty
by Penmaster51
Summary: Weeks after Breaking Dawn: A newborn vampire has wandered on to the Cullens, only to fall in love with someone and now must make the decision of his life: keep her alive or damn her to his fate? She was like his sunlight beauty...*small hiatus!*
1. Meeting The Cullens

***Author's Note* This is after _Breaking Dawn_, only a couple of weeks later. I only own my OCs (no name yet ;) and the plotline, the rest of the characters are Stephine Meyer! _Twilight Sage_ (c) Stephine Meyer**

**Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

Typical male teenagers: partying all night long, then getting drunk, taking some random girl off the street and into their bedroom, then getting hangovers… then repeating everything. I snorted at the random thoughts.

My pale, diamond hard (it's harder than that) skin didn't sparkle at the night, though I think I slightly glowed in the moonlight. My slight crimson and golden topaz glittered mischievously. I was a vampire… I still thought the word… the word was so human!

Then I started to bob my head to the music, focusing more on the drums and guitars (and whatever else is in the song) then the vocals. They, meaning humans, started to shout and try to sing along with the song. I grinned merrily, sticking my hands in my pockets. I stood over them about, I don't know, a hundred feet on a cliff. They sat on a beach, dancing around a bonfire with the small party lights crisscrossed against the whole dance floor. They were laughing and genuinely enjoying themselves.

The warm night air caressed my face like a lover; my venom started to pour. Such young humans… so tender and _sweet_… I started to hum along, trying to avoid my thoughts. But when the ocean's wind flew at me angrily, I had to get away. I took off running at full vampire speed. I raced through the forest, tearing up the dirt and grass with my bare feet. I could feel my dark brown hair flapping in the wind. I inhaled wildly, trying to get my mind off the humans. Their scent… their intoxicating scent… Then I was tackled to the ground.

I immediately left all sensibility in the air and bite into the other vampire. He snarled in pain and leapt off. I could hear the growl ripping through his throat. Other scents flew into my nostrils.

The male above me had a bronze colored hair, very messy. He was very tense, the way his eyes flashed over me. I hadn't move at all besides letting my arms fall to the ground. Two more came: a male blonde who was muscular but also lean body (some may have deemed him a super model) and a female with a heart-shaped face, dimples and caramel colored hair. Another couple: gorgeous, tall, female blonde with a burly and muscular mate who had dark, curly hair and slight dimples. Three more came. A honey-blonde male with a pixie-like female as his mate. She seemed to dance on her feet, with her short spiky hair. The last one was probably the male above me. She was pretty I realized as I looked her over. She had dark brown hair, slightly curly. All of them had pure topaz eyes… great.

"Well, it seems there are more of us than I thought." I glanced around, eyeing where my exit was. The dark brown hair female appeared next to the bronze one's side. My body was still angry and tense. I knew I was a newborn, just about to reach my year-and-a-half marker. But clearly, they thought I was a newborn.

"How long have you been around?" The blonde model spoke.

"Year and a half, thank you very much. Now look here, I was only passing through. No need to get territorial." Suddenly a wave of calm flashed over me. My head snapped instinctively to the honey blonde. He stopped breathing; meet my warning glaze. I took little note of all the crescent scars on his arms. At least I tried to hide mine.

"We're sorry… we thought you were a newborn." I snorted, then ginned.

"Merely looking for a place to settle down till I'm sick of it," I said, using that man's voice. They stared at me, in slight shock. The bronze one glared at me. I frowned, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. I didn't like it… I started glancing around once again. I even made little jerks of my neck. I wanted out.

"Who are you guys? The biggest coven I heard of was the Volturi. You must be the biggest yet," I said politely, using my own voice. I still loved the ring of an Irish accent in my tone.

"We are." The blonde spoke, slightly looking at me.

"Yes I'm Irish. I'm a born American; both parents came over seas a couple of years before I was conceived… not that I remember anything. Been wandering the US till this very minute… well, last minute. I was perfectly fine until you," I threw a hard stare at the bronze one, "came up. I was running away from them. I could have taken out half of them already and you would have to kill them unless change them… but knowing you're type, you wouldn't allow yourselves to be in that position right?" I stood up, frowning as I realized I was shorter than most of the males. Curse my roots! The bronze one snickered behind me.

I started to back up when the blonde introduced all of them.

He was Carlisle, Esme was the heart-shaped female (his mate), Rosalie was the blonde female, Emmet her burly mate and Jasper, honey blonde & Alice, spiky dark hair. Edward was the bronze one with Bella, his mate, and the curly dark hair female. I cocked my head, starting to hum again and closed my eyes. I disappeared to my own world for a moment. My voice hit every note as I could hear the music clearly.

"How can you do that?" My eyes snapped and I faced Bella.

"This…" I hummed along to the completely new song. She nodded. I shrugged and said, "It's not that hard… very simple actually. I had heard the last song a few times and could sing it by heart if I needed to… Guess my power is my voice, huh?" I stood straighter, trying to eye up the shortest male here. I was. I cursed angrily in my head.

"… What's your name?" Esme asked politely. Suddenly I seem to freeze. I hacked my brain a thousand times over. My name... my name! I couldn't have possibly forgotten my name!

"Uh… funny thing, is… I don't know. I haven't remembered my name since my transformation." They blinked in surprise.

"You don't remember your name? Do you even remember your transformation?" Carlisle asked, his words obvious eager for more information. I racked my brain harder. I stopped breathing, except for slowly in and gradually letting it out.

"No. I remember the pain but nothing else." I shook my head, wondering to myself why I was so suddenly, caring about my name. I had never even thought about- I had lived alone all my life. Parents dead since I was six and I had to move in with my aunt & uncle in California, who had moved to America right away after they married in Ireland. They, of course, were killed when I turned eighteen. I'm nineteen now but it was a family gene or something- I could pass off as a seventeen year old because I looked younger than eighteen.

"How did you parents die?" I frowned at Edward but it only took a moment for me to figure out. Stupid mind reader! He grinned but it left his face when I stared at him blankly. I merely shrugged, immediately thinking of the delicious humans… below. He hissed very openly at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"What do you hunt? I have never seen eyes like yours." Jasper asked standing stiffly. I cocked him an eyebrow. Oh! My topaz eyes with the ring of red around them.

"Been eating deer; following a herd for a while." I gestured towards the North. "But I lost them a week or couple days ago and had to feed- I took down a human purely by accident." My thoughts wanted to wander so badly. To remember that taste… I swallowed, tasting my venom instead. If I was alone and doing this, I would have erupted into a frenzy. Edward tensed behind me.

"Do you have a coven?" I slouched, frustrated beyond belief. Was he really asking this? Really? I'm standing in a semi-circle of more experienced vampires and if I did have a coven, they would have been here already!

"Is this twenty questions or something?" Emmet chuckled, rubbing Rosalie's arm. I merely sighed before Carlisle could answer and spoke up. I hated being asked questions; didn't like them. They were always personal… and crap.

"No I don't. I've been alone since my transformation," not that I wasn't use to it, "and I don't know my creator." Carlisle looked at everyone around me. I still didn't like being surrounded by them. Stupid-tall-mind-reading vampires. I folded my arms across my chest, playing with a loose string on my dirty white tank top. My red flannel was sticking out of my back pocket.

"We would like you offer you a spot in our coven…" He stopped talking, merely because it was a bit awkward without my name. "Or at least, till you're able to control yourself better." I watched them, my mind thinking but my body itching to hunt.

"If I say yes, can I hunt?" Emmet howled with laughter and leapt to my side, dragging me along with him.

"Now I'll show you the best spot for hunting Grizzly…" I could hear Carlisle's laughter behind me.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. A Lesson in Love

***Author's Note* This is after _Breaking Dawn_, only a couple of weeks later. I only own my OC(s): Kyle (so far)! And the plotline, the rest of the characters are Stephine Meyer! _Twilight Sage_ (c) Stephine Meyer!**

**Now, please enjoy this fanfic and Happy Holidays! ~Penn**

* * *

I drained the buck completely, feeling not a drop left. I tossed it aside, my body happy and content for the moment. A trail of shrunken deer laid in the path I took to get to the buck. Hmm… I never remembered deer tasting so good. I looked over, watching the others feed. I had my share of drinking for a moment I wish I felt sleepy and dream again. One of things I loved… dreaming. Only now, that's gone. Jogged over to Jasper, seeing his shirt almost clean of blood. I wasn't bothered at all by it. I slid off my flannel, putting it in my pocket once again. The grass felt warm against my feet.

"Why do you wander around barefoot all the time?" Emmet asked, jumping down from a bear cave. I shrugged, scratching my hair nonchalantly.

"Because it feels could. Better than having my feet stuck in shoes all the time." I made a face. True, it would be easier to track me but I liked the feeling of freedom it gave me.

"I also ripped half a dozen pairs of shoes after I tried hunting a couple of times," I said. Emmet laughed, shaking his head.

"Better show you the home."

"You guys live in a house?" I shot him a questioning look. Emmet rolled his eyes. I heard him mutter, "Idiot." I growled fake-fight like. He grinned and met me head on when I tackled him. Except Jasper took it too seriously. He threw me to the ground before I could meet Emmet.

The immediate touch of his skin sent anger rippling through my body. My eyes narrowed to slits, a deep growl erupted from my chest. Jasper stared at him, his eyes hard. Ememt spoke behind him.

"Jazz, it was only a play fight…"

"You don't know how he'll take it one step farther." I scoffed him, mimicking his voice perfectly to myself. My muscles tensed and relaxed. So he can control emotions, huh? I eyed him, feeling my eyes go black. Edward stared at him from a few yards away.

"I'm no newborn Jasper…" I hissed, trying to get myself under control. I couldn't and I threw myself at Jasper. I didn't catch him off guard. In matter of moments, he, Edward and Emmet had me pinned down. My mind flashed in anger, turning my vision what seemed red- I always had a temper problem… I could feel the rage seeping through my veins. I struggled against their vice grip to the ground. Suddenly, I lost control of myself and did something I wasn't exactly proud of.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Jasper, would you?" I whispered in Alice's voice. I had heard her laugh and immediately stored in my mind. Jasper froze, staring at me. I knew what he was thinking: his ears and heart were saying Alice but his eyes and mind where saying, no the enemy. My rage died down and I relaxed my muscles. I panted, eyeing Jasper angrily. I had lost myself to my own anger… because of _him_.

"Let go," Edward said, unleashing my arms. I stood up immediately and raced off before they could catch me.

I snarled and snapped, feeling my own anger and newborn anger pulsing through me. I itched to race back to them and tackle Jasper to the ground; I could picture myself doing it…

He had no right to take it seriously! Stupid vampire… I pounded a tree, scrapping and tearing off the bark in pieces. Someone behind appeared. It was female; I could hear Edward's voice though I couldn't make out what he was saying. Too far away, even for me. They appeared suddenly, him and his mate. Bella, I believe. I continued graphing Celtic designs, I realized was what I roughly drawing in the bark, ignoring them.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly. My anger didn't like listening to her voice; I didn't want to hear it. Make her shut up please… I thought to myself. I heard a sharp, angry hiss from Edward but I ignored him too. I had to get myself under control and Bella wasn't exactly helping.

"No," I said roughly. My voice chaffed when I got really angry- thus another reason for me to hate my anger problems. I slowly lowered my hand from the design. The same one as the necklace my dad wore. I tore it off, holding it my hands.

"You're an artist." Bella's voice was a bit steadier and more confident. I slowly breathed in and out, humming silently in my head a random song I remembered.

"Thanks but it's a design from my dad's old necklace he wore all the time. Kind of like a good luck charm." I answered, turning to face them. No one else came from the shadows. I tried to push down the guilt I felt for pulling that dirty trick on Jasper because I knew how… convincing my voice could sound. Edward met my eyes. He agreed with me. I sighed, watching the grass move with the small breeze blowing through here.

"Are you sure you don't remember you're name?" I blinked… and allowed myself to think of any memories, anything. I slowly, for some reason, started to think of letters.

"I'm Kyle," I spoke, bursting my eyes open. Bella smiled and I took a mock bow. We all laughed but I shut-up when Jasper and Alice came in, with Emmet and Rosalie running after them. Bella gave me a sympathetic smile before Edward wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jasper," I spoke, narrowing my eyes. Alice looked at me, a blank face was all I could read. My brow frowned but I shifted my sight to Jasper. I stood up a bit straighter and shifted so partly my side was facing him. I was waiting for an attack, for a burst of anger to come. Nothing.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I had no right to treat you like that." For the first three words, he's voice was rough and obviously, Alice spoke to him about this. I didn't hold my glaze very long with him. My eyes cast to the ground but I answered him.

"Yeah… I'm sorry too." An awkward silence sliced between everyone. Luckily Emmet was there to help.

"You know… I think it would be helpful if we showed you, our- and your- place! Come on, keep up!" Edward burst out running, almost dragging Bella with him but they were gone in a flash. Emmet howled with laughter and took off after them, Rosalie clinging to his side. Alice smiled at Jasper then raced after her siblings.

"Quite odd, all of you are. I never thought I would find myself here…" I knew was I avoiding the subject I was thinking entirely. I hated the ache in my chest when the couples- meaning everyone- raced together. I was in no rush to find a mate before meeting the Cullens, but it seemed being surrounded by them made that laziness disappear.

"Don't worry, Kyle. You'll find her someday." Jasper's words made me jump but before I could say anything, he was gone. I rolled my eyes, with a dramatic sigh and took off after them.


	3. Beautiful Scents

***Author's Note* This is after _Breaking Dawn_, only a couple of weeks later. I only own my OC(s): Kyle (so far)! And the plotline, the rest of the characters are Stephine Meyer! _Twilight Sage_ (c) Stephine Meyer!**

* * *

Days passed as I stayed at the Cullen house. It was quite interesting as they threw themselves into the daily activities. Esme took great pride in taking care of the home, Jasper and Emmet loved to talk, Carlisle was always in his study and the two girls were always online shopping. Edward and Bella had a home of their own. Speaking of the two… they had daughter by the name Renesmee or Nessie as everyone called her.

She had blood rushing through her veins and blushed. I wasn't exactly sure what her real age was but she was already quite growing way beyond it, as they explained. It was her future 'soul mate' that bothered me.

Jacob had deep russet skin and a husky voice. He kept his midnight black hair slightly long and didn't take a liking to me one bit. We stood facing each other.

"A wolf, huh? Not even a real one…" I shook my head, ashamed.

"We're real wolves, dammit!" He yelled. I threw back my head and laughed.

"If you were smart enough, that's not what I was getting at! I meant werewolves, dumbass!" I laughed again and I could hear Emmet howling with laughter somewhere from the house. Jacob narrowed his eyes and huffed. I grinned and shook my head, still thinking how I could make up the great height difference.

I merely watched everyone as we talked in the living room. I closed my eyes and started to picture my human memories in my mind… I started to hum one of my old songs. The melody leaked back into my head. I pictured the guitar playing the sound and the drums beating the beat. The words formed in my throat and soon, I was quietly singing them. I didn't realize that everything went quiet.

I finished my song and snapped open my eyes. Everyone was staring at me.

"… What were you doing?" Jacob asked. I grinned and started to talk, but not using my voice. I used Alice's bell chiming voice instead of my own.

"Oh, nothing Jacob. Nothing for you to concern." He blinked shocked how my voice came out. Everyone just burst out laughing; Emmet sent the room shaking with his loud laughter.

"Oh great… we have a parrot!" I raced to the kitchen and grabbed some Saltine crackers from the pantry. I'm glad Esme kept this packed because of Jacob, Nessie and Seth coming over. I raced back to the room, hiding them behind my back. I hid behind the couch where Jacob sat; he luckily didn't see me.

"Where did he go off to?" He asked, turning to his left to where Emmet and Rosalie sat, near my seat.

"Who knows," Rosalie said but I knew everyone had heard me go behind the couch. I snickered silently. I rose up and out the cracker inches to where his mouth would be in a couple of seconds.

"Jacob?" He whipped around and I shoved crackers into his mouth.

"Poll wants a cracker?" I said, squawking after I did so. He swallowed the crackers and tried to grab me but I was too sly and moved before he could.

"Don't mess with the parrot, doggie! He outsmarts you by a long shot!" As I placed the crackers back in the pantry, I could hear everyone laughing again. I grinned and glanced out the kitchen window… that's when the scent wafted in. I felt my pupils dilate and I imagined my eyes go black, pitch black. That beautiful scent… the scent of apples… and _blood_. My throat went on fire!

"No!" Edward hollered as I raced outside the home. I could hear everyone race after me. But Jasper reached me before I could get farther then a couple of yards. I screeched, wanting to find out where that scent was coming from. I struggled in his iron grasp. I felt someone else's arms pin me down; Emmet grunted above me and shoved me into the dirt. No one breathed, not even Nessie though Jacob took one big whiff.

"There's been a car accident, Carlisle." He whispered. I froze, the scent covering my nostrils. I screeched again, clawing at the ground in front of me.

"Let go…" I whimpered out of the torture that scent was doing to me. Everyone glanced at me.

"I'll contact the hospital, stay here with Kyle." Esme and him took off. I growled and snarled, feeling myself start to loose control.

"Remember, Kyle! Remember not to breathe!" Jasper hissed intro my ear. Common sense came in and I stopped breathing. The fire in my throat died down enough to make it bearable. But the scent was embedded in my mind.

"A car accident?" Bella asked Jacob. He nodded. I merely stared in the direction of the ambulance blared their sirens in. That had to be miles away! I swallowed venom down from, once again, thinking of the scent.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me. I realized that she was the one that stopped breathing right away. She was a newborn too but vegetarian vampires were raising her. She knew what to do, I didn't. I fed on humans for the first months and when I kind of got lost in the woods, once (and only once), I hunted deer because of my burning throat. But of course, I didn't really care for it at the beginning and hunted more humans. But it was quite hard to control myself with humans than with animals, so I started tracking that herd of deer. And that brought me here.

"Uh… yeah, sure." I muttered, casting my eyes aside. Edward glared holes in the back of my head and I knew he was reading my thoughts. I grinded my teeth unhappily, not exactly liking that he was reading my thoughts. Edward's glaze adverted from reading the last part and I relaxed.

"We should go back." Rosalie said and once again I felt all the eyes land on me.

"I'm not the only newborn here!" I growled, glancing at Bella who was younger than me.

"Yes, you aren't. But that's not what we mean. First, Bella has much more control than you," I scoffed him, mimicking Edward my breath with a really high pitched girl voice; Emmet snickered, "and second, that blood was singing to you." A hush came over the coven. I glanced in between them.

"What are you talking about?" Edward shook his head and explained.

"That human's blood calls to you powerfully- just like Bella did for me." He then explained the many months of dating her. I cocked my head, letting the words seep in. Then I spoke.

"This world is wicked and cruel," I said, quoting one of my old songs. They all agreed silently by not responding to it. I started to turn away when Carlisle and Esme came.

"Maybe it was fate…" I muttered, mindlessly walking by them at human speed.

"Maybe fate loves teasing me."


	4. Rebellion

***Author's Note* This is after _Breaking Dawn_, only a couple of weeks later. I only own my OC(s): Kyle (so far)! And the plotline, the rest of the characters are Stephine Meyer! _Twilight Saga_ (c) Stephine Meyer!**

* * *

It had been almost been a couple of hours since I smelled the scent and the scent wouldn't leave my head. It was forever imprinted in it and I couldn't help but think about it. So I merely walked around the house, going in complete circles and thinking hard. Esme gave me a sympathetic smile but I didn't respond. Even as feeding, I never was into it.

"Come on, Kyle! Let's go get some Grizzly Bears!" Emmet asked me again. I shoved him away and said, "Later, Emmet, later." My face frowned and I heard him groan but he left me alone. I heard him challenge Jasper to a wrestle outside the house. Soon after that, I started to hear Bella and Nessie whisper behind me.

"Kyle?" Nessie's quiet voice made me blink and come back to reality.

"Hmm?" I answered. I had taken a liking to Nessie, as everyone did as Carlisle told me.

"Do you wish to hunt with us?" Bella asked, walking to me. I glanced her and her daughter. They and their topaz eyes that stared, concerned, at me.

"Doesn't Edward wish to join?" I asked quietly.

"He would but he and Esme had to go somewhere. Carlisle is in his study and well… Alice is riffing the challenge outside." I heard Alice's bell-chiming laugh outside and the challenge growls of Jasper and Emmet towards each other. I felt a small grin warp onto my face.

"My guess is that Jacob will be joining us, also?" Bella silently nodded and I shrugged. I could deal with him better than Rose.

"Okay." I got up and took off. As the four of us, the wolf to my far left with Nessie next to him and Bella between her and me. It felt peaceful and I didn't notice till now that my throat was burning from thirst.

We fed quickly, Jacob even eating the raw meat. We easily caught up with deer and killed a few swiftly. None of us were very hungry but we just needed something to do. Who knew forever could be so boring?

As we raced back, I started to think how controlled I was feeding. Maybe Carlisle would finally let me see her…

We arrived in the house, seeing Edward and the rest of the family standing there to greet us. Jacob rushed to the woods to change and came back with a pair of torn shorts on.

"Kyle, you're not ready." Edward spoke. A snarled escaped my mouth and I curled my lip. A feral response, yes, but I still didn't like Edward probbing my thoughts all the time.

"And what if I am? Are you the one to stop me, Edward? The one who has already gone through this and found his other half in her?" I had really hit him there. He stiffened and let a small growl escape his lips.

"I'm not afraid of changing her, Edward." I spoke, narrowing my eyes.

"Don't you dare say that! You should be- do you understand how hard it was to control myself?! How would killing an innocent human make you feel?!" I snarled, getting into a crouch position. Jasper inched closer to me and I could feel a wave of calm hit me. But I was fighting it immediately, my mind muddling into the dizziness of anger and peace.

"I can control myself- am I just suppose let this opportunity go to waste or is it you just don't trust me?" I spat out the words and Edward's body rippled with anger. I think would be a fair match between us.

"Then you're wrong in thinking, Kyle!" He shouted. I felt the urge to rip his head off and burn it too the ground.

"Let's see you try," Edward growled. I snarled and before I could attack, Carlisle stepped in the way.

"Boys, stop it. There is a much better way to deal with this. Kyle, we understand your situation but you must understand ours." My fury enlarged. No, not Carlisle too! they won't let me; the monster inside me roared to life and the waves of calm came faster.

"Are we suddenly on different sides now?" I snapped, unable to raise my voice as I wanted.

"No, Kyle, we're all together. But you must wait for the time to come…" I huffed, blocking out his last sentence. The fury and rebellion pulsed through my mind, almost overcoming the waves of calm. I could leave now… find out where she is! I made up my mind but in mere seconds, I switched to focusing on them.

"Kyle, you just must wait." Esme urged me, almost pleading. I held my tongue, staring blankly at everyone. Edward seemed to be staring directly at me. He knew that I was purposely hiding something and he wanted to find out.

"I'm not very patient." And I took off. I had the head start since nether Edward or Alice knew what I was going to do; a snap decision. And with only Jasper to worry about tracking me, I whipped off my flannel. I tore it too shreds and zigzagged, tossing the piece in the breeze. I heard Edward, ahead of them all, telling that I'm in sight. I grinned and urged my legs to go faster.

Jacob howled a challenge and I couldn't help but snarl in my throat. Stupid dog! I tore the shirt again and threw it into the wind when I made a ninety-degree angle. After what seemed seconds of madly whipping around, I seemed to have lost them. I panted, grinning victoriously. But I decided I didn't want to hurt the girl for now and I'll head out of state.

_xxx_

The Cullens slowed down and met in a clearing.

"Damn, can he sure pull of some tricks! And that wind was no help…" Emmet said grumpily. Alice closed her eyes for a moment and then sighed, "At least he's smart enough to head out of state for a little while."

Jasper looked over his shoulder at Carlisle.

"Should we follow him? We could, sense he's not trying to block his thoughts anymore…"

Carlisle shook his head sadly. "No, Jasper. We shouldn't but as soon as he enters the area, we'll try to talk to him." With that, Carlisle led Esme to the house. The 'children' stood in the woods still.

"Why would he have that much curiosity to see a human? For all we know, she could just smell good." Rosalie said, crossing her arms. Bella glanced at her, a slightly nervous look. Isn't that what she mentioned about her as a human? Now look where she was.

"That's just it, Rose. He's curious and still hasn't come over his emotional state of a newborn," Jasper commented to her but his voice obviously didn't believe it. Rosalie rolled her eyes but didn't question him.

"Yeah, that's for sure. Kyle could have the oddest mood swings, and isn't he older than Bella?" Rose spoke up. Edward nodded and rubbed Bella's arms in a calming way. They gave the woods one last look before they took off home. But Jasper had a plan to find Kyle and hopefully talk some sense into him.

_xxx_

I snorted at the Forks sign, pausing only to glance at it and took off again. I thought questions to myself to past the time. Where am I going? Anywhere away from the Cullens! Why am I running again? The human girl's scent pounded in my head and reminded me of my mission. Venom poured into my mouth and I swallowed quickly.

The trees slowly pass as time did. I glanced at the sun; had to be late afternoon now. I looked around, trying to find some sign that tells me that I'm in a different state. I huffed in frustration when I didn't find anything.

I hunted quickly, enjoying some Mountain Lion and was on my way again. I shifted my direction and was heading west, towards the ocean. I laughed as I saw the sunset appearing over the trees. I forgot how beautiful it was, with my eyesight.

"Beautiful…" I murmured, remembering a song in my head. I started to sing them, much better then the original singer I thought.

"_It's my life. It's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever. I just want to live while I'm alive. It's my life!_" I just started to hum the song; remembering, hazily, the melody. I couldn't help but grin again at the irony of that song. I was going to live forever… and ever. And what I wanted to do right now, was to find out where that wonderful and heavenly scent was going from.

* * *

**All words _italized _like so are words from songs already written! I do NOT own the lyrics and song! _It's My Life_ (c) Bon Jovi!**


	5. Decisions

**I decided, that I should really pick up this story again. Kyle is in need of some loving! And yes, I got New Moon on DVD and I had never seen it in the theaters, so I was quite curious on how it would turn out... err.... how to put this: I haven't seen the whole movie and yeah... I'll make my final decision on it at the end._ Twilight Saga_ (c) Stephine Meyer!**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

I stretched, watching the sunrise. I grinned and took off to the town. That's when the smell hit me. The human girl! I followed it and came to a very small (and recently built café) just outside Forks. It was small and plain white with red windowsills and a black door and roof. It was quite decorated around it, covered in what looked like one giant garden.

I spotted her instantly. I held my breath as the wind blew and ruffled her hair. It was a dark strawberry blonde shade and it seemed long and wavy, just going one or two inches below her shoulder. Involuntary venom seeped into my mouth and I swallowed. She appeared to be the shortest female there, with a blonde female friend and another one with black hair. She talked, her mouth moving gracefully with her words.

"Can you believe it? High School graduates! Aren't you happy?" She asked her friends.

"Jenny, you're bit a hyper still even though we graduated…hmm, weeks ago!" They all laughed but I only heard Jenny's laugh. I couldn't help but smile… it seemed infectious.

"Yeah… but I mean, look at Bella and Edward. They seemed perfect for each other, I hope they're happy together." Jenny said, blinking at one of her friends. The blonde one laughed loudly and then whispered to her girlfriends.

"He's a great catch, alright!" Jenny slapped her friend, Kate, playfully on the shoulder and told her to stop talking so rude about a _married _man. I growled, not liking that Edward was brought into it. The black haired one changed the subject.

"Anyways, what do you plan on going into?" She asked.

"Well, I really want to go into modeling… you know, swim-suits and stuff like that. But I also loved doing the school's newspaper… maybe I'll go into reporting for the TV news or something like that," Kate said with a shrug of her shoulders. Jenny stared off into space, then glanced over her shoulder- exposing her neck.

My body shivered and I breathed deeply, to my disbelief. Intoxicating… and she still smelled like apples! My mouth flooded with venom and I slowly inched forward when someone grabbed me by the feet and dragged me back into the woods.

"Get off me!" I checked the person in the face and heard an angry growl.

"Are you an idiot?! Racing to find her and stand there downwind? Do you want to kill her?" Jasper hissed, glaring at me. I growled and stood up, flaring my nostrils and picking up all the woody smells.

"I was doing just fine…" I muttered, crossing my arms across my chest stubbornly.

"Kyle…" He shook his head and continued, "You need control around her. And the only way to gain it is too stay with us for a while." I felt my shoulders fall into a defeated slouch. Jasper started to walk away, vampire speed.

"We'll welcome you back… we're your family." I shook my head and thought, "I wish I could consider you my family… for now you just seem to be a cage."

"Come on, let's go." Jasper took off. I sighed and raced after him.

Running… it was exhilarating and enjoyable. I stayed in pace with Jasper, easily loping beside him. It surprised that Jasper, the one who thought I was still newborn, was the one to convince me to come back. Maybe Carlisle was behind this…

"Why did you come?" I asked.

He shrugged and then answered, "I wasn't sure if Carlisle was going to send anyone to find you and I didn't want you hurt anyone by accident." I laughed, easily reading between the lines. He was afraid of me hurting Jenny.

"Was she in you're grade?" I asked, knowing he would know that I meant Jenny. He nodded nonchalantly.

"She was one of those students that blended into the background like most of them. The blonde was Kate and the black haired one was Raven… quite an odd group. Raven was new when we moved back here a couple of years ago and as soon as she met Jenny and Kate, the three became inseparable. They never bothered us." He leapt over a fallen log and I jumped over, landing for a nanosecond and then took off again.

"They were curious but never exactly had very attracted feelings toward us. I mean, Kate was once in a while jealous when she saw Bella with Edward but nothing extreme as Jessica was." He shrugged again. I gave a curt nod, thinking about Jenny.

"You know… if you learned to control yourself a bit better, meaning your temper, you could ask Edward for help." He suggested, glancing at me. I snorted, letting him know what I think with my emotions. I looked away, watching a squirrel dig through the forest floor looking for food.

"Just a suggestion, Kyle." He answered as we slowed down. The house seemed unchanged. I though to myself, why would it change? I was barely gone twenty-four hours! Edward and Emmet were outside to meet us. I couldn't help but put my body in a defensive position.

I became nervous; I've never been in a coven and how did I know they weren't going to punishment? I wouldn't go down with a fight… I felt the urge to curl my lip and growl warningly. Jasper glanced at me and I felt ripples of calm ease my tension. I'll have to thank him later. We stood facing them, silent as if we were actually dead.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, a bit uneasy about asking the question.

"He went hunting with Esme." Edward answered. I glanced around, not meeting his eyes. I felt my throat flare up at the thought of hunting… I didn't realize how thirsty I was till now. I shifted.

"Huh." I said, swallowing again. Jasper glanced between us and said, "We all should go hunting." I shrugged. Alice, Rosalie and Bella appeared by their mate's side. I felt lonely again but I sucked it up. I lifted my chin and took off. I could hear them talking among themselves though I took no interest in what they were saying.

There it was… beautiful in all its glory; a light tan fur covering it's muscles with the darker fur on eyes and muzzle. I could hear the blood flowing through it's veins. The cat growled, smelling me. I answered with my own snarl. The cat flattened its ear when I heard the small mewing from inside the small cave. I stopped moving, listening to the still blind kittens mew from their mother. Then I heard Edward launch himself towards the she-cat. I tackled him with a snarl. I crashed him to the ground and it brought everyone to us.

"Leave her be," I spat. We stood yards away, facing each other in crouch positions. Edward growled; I could see how he was into the hunt and how he was fighting not to tear me to the ground and take out the female. I felt the urge to protect her and her cubs. Edward read me thoughts and stood up straight. I still growled.

"You… want to protect the cubs?" I looked away, feeling the glaze of my friends on me.

"We have no right to take their mother away…" I said, pushing down a warning growl when Alice approached me. I slowly pulled myself into a more relaxed position. Jasper sent waves of easiness and calm towards me but I did my best to know that I controlled my emotions, not him.

"Kyle… everyone, why don't we hunt somewhere else." I glanced around, challenging anyone who didn't agree. Everyone just seems to blow this off and soon we were on the move again. I slowly lagged behind and Edward glanced at me. He narrowed his eyes but kept going with the rest of his family.

I turned around and raced back to the she-cat's cave. I peeked in, seeing her pacing in front of her cubs. I ignored the thirst in my throat when I watched her pace. She noticed me and hissed, flexing her claws. I meowed, just like her kittens. She stopped, standing straighter in confusion. I meowed again and she growled. She was now standing above her kits. I could see it in her eyes that I had overstayed my visit and that I should leave. I shrugged and jump, racing after my friends.


End file.
